Token of Affection
by generalnothingness
Summary: A Valentine’s Fic, cause, you know, nobody’s gonna write one of those. DL. Fluff.


**Title:** Token of Affection

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, not even the token.

**Summary:** A Valentine's Fic, cause, you know, nobody's gonna write one of those. DL

**A/N:** Ok so I got this idea while flipping through this thing that I got for Valentine's Day. It's like this deck of cards that has different Tokens of Affection that you can do for your significant other. This was one of the first ones that I read. So I thought that I would have Danny do it for Lindsey. So onwards I guess. Oh and please review.

* * *

There are many versions of the history of Valentine's Day and the saint that the day is named after. One story says that St. Valentine secretly wed young lovers when a Roman emperor decreed that no young men would be married and eventually had his head cut off. Another legend says that while imprisoned, Valentine fell in love with a young girl and sent her letters signed 'Your Valentine.' Whatever the story, St. Valentine became patron saint of lovers and February 14 became Valentine's Day.

* * *

_February 14_

The drive to their apartment is silent as Danny drives and Lindsay rests her head on the window. The coolness of the glass is comforting and Danny's hand rubbing on her leg is lulling her to sleep. Lindsay is dozing when they pull in to the apartment complex's parking lot. The absence of Danny's hand and the coolness rushing to the vacant spot is what wakes her and she slowly opens her eyes. She steps out of the car and drags herself up the two flights of stairs, her hand clasped in Danny's. She leans against their doorframe as he fishes the keys out of his pocket, fitting it into the keyhole. All of this is done without words, both of them having said what they needed to earlier.

Danny opens the door for her, allowing her to step over the threshold first. As she does, Lindsay notices that their living room has changed. The lights are dimmed, candles are everywhere, and the most dramatic change she sees is the fact that there are dozens upon dozens of roses dotting the room. She stops in the middle of the doorway and Danny nudges her forward, shutting the door as they move.

Lindsay doesn't know what to say…there aren't any words to describe what she's feeling. After what happened earlier she doesn't think that he would do something like this, something so romantic. Danny rests his hand on her elbow and leads her to the sofa. As she moves forward, she notices that the floor is covered in something. Upon closer inspection she realizes that they are rose petals. Lindsay sits on the sofa, still not having said a word. She feels the cushion sink as Danny sits next to her and she glances to her left, catching his eye.

She doesn't trust her words to come out around the giant lump in her throat. Instead, she hopes that Danny understands her gratitude through her expression. Lindsay reaches her hand up to stroke his cheek, slides it around to the back of his head and pulls his head to hers. She presses her lips to his, softly at first, and then harder, pouring everything she is feeling into the kiss. Danny pulls away first, mostly from lack of air, but also so he can get up and get something for her. Lindsay watches as he walks away, wiping away the tears that have sprung from her eyes.

He returns a few moments later with a small box, the size of shoe box, wrapped in red paper. He sets it in her lap and gestures for her to open it. She slides the top off and gasps as she reveals the contents. Rose petals fill the box to the top. All different colors, from reds to yellows to pinks. She looks up at him then, confusion on her face. Danny speaks the first of five words either of them will say that night. "Dig."

Lindsay reaches into the box and grabs a handful of petals and sifts through them. Her first several handfuls yield nothing, but on her fourth one she pulls out a folded piece of paper. Opening it, new tears spring to her eyes. _I am so glad you are here…It helps me to realize how beautiful my world is. -Rainer Maria Rilke._ She sets the paper on the coffee table before she reaches for more petals. She continues to pull out petals, every few handfuls revealing another piece of paper with another quote.

_If you want to make the days of your life really matter, then you must love something. -Kobi Yamada. _

_The way is long- let us go together. The way is difficult- let us help each other. The way is joyful- let us share it. The way is ours alone- let us go in love. -Joyce Hunter. _

_Follow your desire as long as you live. -Ptah-Hotep. _

_Love is the whole and more than all. - e.e. cummings._

Lindsay lifts out paper after paper, petal after petal, until there are only a few petals left and a small, conspicuous, little velvet box. When she reaches this, she lets out a tiny gasp and her eyes fly up to meet his. Danny reaches in, gently lifts the jewelry box out and opens it, facing her. Lindsay notices another slip of paper inside the velvet box, folded over the small diamond ring. _Marry me _is all it says and before she can answer, he has grabbed her hands and is slipping the diamond on to her finger, tears forming in both of their eyes. She reaches up to lift his facelevel hers.

"Yes."

Danny gently pulls her up so that they were standing face to face, hands clasped at their sides. He presses his lips to hers quickly before he pulls her to their bedroom. Before the door shuts he whispers to her "I love you."

They spend the rest of the evening, and eventually their lives, curled up in each others arms.

* * *

**A/N:** So, that's my contribution to V-Day…a day late. Oh well at least it's up. I actually really like this story. I had had it written in past tense when I started, but ended up going back and changing it. I like it better that way. All the quotes I got from this journal thing that I got for Valentine's Day and the idea I got from this set I also got for Valentine's Day. I hadn't originally planned to make this an engagement fic; it just kind of turned out that way. Anyway hope you liked it.

**A/N 2:** For anyone who's interested (or who cares) the last lines were originally "And they both called in sick the next day." Take that as you will and if you want to add that, go for it, I'm not stopping you.


End file.
